


All That Matters Is That We Enjoy Ourselves

by MrSuzuya



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Fluff, L is outside, M/M, date, ventfic, with Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSuzuya/pseuds/MrSuzuya
Summary: L's thoughts and feelings since Light is taking him out on a date for the first time.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	All That Matters Is That We Enjoy Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt very similar to L with staying inside, the lack of normal socks, the love of sweets and such habits. For that reason, I wanted to write something personal for me to share with the world. I hope you find it interesting.  
> Also, yes, Light is indeed inspired by my own boyfriend in this fic.  
> I'm not sure I like this.

L Lawliet had spent most of his life indoors.

This was because of multiple factors. Watari had always raised him so that he was cautious and when he was younger this caution had turned into paranoia quite often. Sometimes all the noise would get to him and he'd have a raging headache for the rest of the day that made him unable to be productive. He also found it very difficult to understand people, of course, he could analyse their behaviour and theorise what their reaction could mean, but the 'normal' people did not think like this. They seemed to be able to always understand when something was off when someone was not alike them.

For example, for a long time, L could not read body language for the life of him, he couldn't even read people's lips properly. He had to read quite a lot of psychological articles, books, and educated himself on the little things. Thankfully, this proved to be a success since he was naturally good at noticing details.

He also had a lot of habits that were considered unusual. For example, he absolutely hated wearing socks, they were scratchy and uncomfortable. The lining in them was the worst, even when he tried to wear socks he could never wear them comfortably because of them.  
He also could not eat most foods. Yes, he felt he wasn't able to eat them. He noticed the textures, the grease, the strong taste, and it sometimes even made him gag if he put such unpleasant things anywhere near his mouth. With salty things, he felt himself only eating them until he felt full, which was very little, and not enjoying the taste all that much. Sweets, on the other hand, were one of the only things the detective enjoyed. He could always get another bite in, and he wouldn't feel nauseous when he forced himself to eat sweets, unlike salty food.  
He didn't enjoy sitting straight, the way he sat was a habit he had and forcing himself out of habits made him really nervous, uncomfortable. He couldn't focus properly.

On the other hand, his boyfriend Light always seemed to be fully in his element outside. It was like he was on the top of the world, he could do anything he wanted and everyone would be swooning over him. Light was going to be taking him outside on a date for the first time. His boyfriend had never seen him outside since most of the time they spent together was spent on cases they worked on. This was also lovely because they always like to challenge each other; who could figure out the case fastest, who could win at chess, who could guess the lie when they played two truths and one lie...  
But this was different, he told himself as he looked at the mirror, all dressed for the date. They were together now and they would do whatever they wanted. There was no responsibility, nothing they needed to do.

He was wearing a white sweater that was thankfully not scratchy with tight blue jeans and white sneakers. This outfit was not the most comfortable but he knew he was expected to wear something else than his usual clothes. He walked outside the building to see Light waiting for him, waving and smiling. His boyfriend immediately pulled him into a hug and L knew he would make sure they would enjoy themselves no matter what happened.

L rarely walked outside without purpose, just wandering aimlessly. He supposed he wasn't wandering aimlessly, Light was holding his hand and said he'd take him to the bakery first. He held onto Light like he was giving him strength. Which L supposed he was. Light knew what he was doing, he'd been on multiple dates before. L hadn't.

He felt the eyes of everyone around him, but couldn't tell if this was normal or not. It had always been like this for himself, so he didn't know whether this was a negative reaction, a positive reaction or not a reaction at all. And if this was a reaction; was it because he was holding hands with a man, was it because his back was hunched or was it simply because he looked tired? Did they look at him because the one next to him was so beautiful while he couldn't compare? He looked up to see Light, Light asked him if anything was wrong.  
He shook his head. Looking at his eyes made him forget all his worries anyway, he was with the one he loved. That was all that mattered. They would enjoy themselves.

When they sat down and ordered their desserts, Light told that he wanted a dark chocolate pudding with ease and charm, making the waitress blush. This was normal, Light Yagami would be able to charm just about anyone saying the simplest things. L awkwardly said he wanted strawberry shortcake. The waitress nodded, happily. She seemed to like his tone of voice since she smiled at him.  
When she went off to take the orders of other customers, Light looked at him with pride and joy, but L didn't understand for what reason. He had always been perfectly capable of ordering what he wanted. When he asked him the reason for this, Light just told him he was happy to spend time with him and that he loved him.

He loved Light too.


End file.
